familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Union Cemetery, Maple Grove Township, Barry County, Michigan, USA
Union Cemetery, Maple Grove Township, Barry County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - Clarence L. Babcock, Jul. 1, 1907 - May 31, 1985 Grave 2 - Thelma K. Babcock Horner, Mar. 22, 1939 - left blank on marker Grave 3, two names on one marker, common inscription: Aspinall :Grave 3a - Helen (Rozell), 1905 - 1952 :Grave 3b - Curvin, 1898 - 1936 Grave 4 - Dale Gillette, 1933 - 1979 Grave 5, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hoyt :Grave 5a - Wm. Hoyt, ? 19, 18? - Aug. 2?, 189? :Grave 5b - Carrie, his wife, Dec. 23, 1?6 - ? 190? Grave 6, two names on one marker, common inscription: illegible :Grave 6a - Charles Glasher, Feb. 6, 1826 - July 24, 1902 separate stone inscribed: father :Grave 6b - Catherine, his wife, June 19, 183? - Feb. 18, 1905 Grave 7, two names on one marker, common inscription: Williams :Grave 7a - R. Don, Aug. 14, 1944 - Aug. 30, 1994 : Grave 7b - Joyce E., Dec. 22, 1943 - left blank on marker Grave 8, two names on one marker, common inscription: Myers, married Jan. 2, 1936 : Grave 8a - Irene M., 1914 - left blank on marker :Grave 8b - Robert J., 1910 - 1995 Grave 9, two names on one marker, common inscription: Washburn, married Feb. 23, 1940 :Grave 9a - O.K. "Red", 1920 - 1999 : Grave 9b - Virginia I., 1922 - left blank on marker Grave 10 - El. David Wright, 1964 - 1982, Dave, Son, Brother, Friend Grave 11, two names on one marker, common inscription: Boles, married Jan. 29, 1972 : Grave 11a - Clayton, Dec. 18, 1945 - left blank on marker : Grave 11b - Melba Kay, Nov. 26, 1945 - left blank on marker Grave 12, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hawthorne, married 8-21, 1954 : Grave 12a - Mardell A., 6-23-1937 - left blank on marker :Grave 12b - Rex M., 6-14-1935 - 8-16-1997 Grave 13 Grave 14 Grave 15 Grave 16 Grave 17 Grave 18 Grave 19 Grave 20 Grave 21 Grave 22 Grave 23 Grave 24 Grave 25 Grave 26 Grave 27 Grave 28 Grave 29 Grave 30 Grave 31 Grave 32 Grave 33 Grave 34 Grave 35 Grave 36 Grave 37 Grave 38 Grave 39 Grave 40 Grave 41 Grave 42 Grave 43 Grave 44 Grave 45 Grave 46 Grave 47 Grave 48 Grave 49 Grave 50 Grave 51 Grave 52 Grave 53 Grave 54 Grave 55 Grave 56 Grave 57 Grave 58 Grave 59 Grave 60 Grave 61 Grave 62 Grave 63 Grave 64 Grave 65 Grave 66 Grave 67 Grave 68 Grave 69 Grave 70 Grave 71 Grave 72 Grave 73 Grave 74 Grave 75 Grave 76 Grave 77 Grave 78 Grave 79 Grave 80 Grave 81 Grave 82 Grave 83 Grave 84 Grave 85 Grave 86 Grave 87 Grave 88 Grave 89 Grave 90 Grave 91 Grave 92 Grave 93 Grave 94 Grave 95 Grave 96 Grave 97 Grave 98 Grave 99 Grave 100 Grave 101 Grave 102 Grave 103 Grave 104 Grave 105 Grave 106 Grave 107 Grave 108 Grave 109 Grave 110 Grave 111 Grave 112 Grave 113 Grave 114 Grave 115 Grave 116 Grave 117 Grave 118 Grave 119 Grave 120 Grave 121 Grave 122 Grave 123 Grave 124 Grave 125 Grave 126 Grave 127 Grave 128 Grave 129 Grave 130 Grave 131 Grave 132 Grave 133 Grave 134 Grave 135 Grave 136 Grave 137 Grave 138 Grave 139 Grave 140 Grave 141 Grave 142 Grave 143 Grave 144 Grave 145 Grave 146 Grave 147 Grave 148 Grave 149 Grave 150 Grave 151 Grave 152 Grave 153 Grave 154 Grave 155 Grave 156 Grave 157 Grave 158 Grave 159 Grave 160 Grave 161 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 30 September 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Barry County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Barry County, Michigan